Tenjirō Kirinji
| image = | race =Soul | birthday = | gender =Male | height = | weight = | blood type = | affiliation =Soul King, Soul Society | profession = Shinigami | position =Protecting the Soul King | previous position = | division = Royal Guard | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations =Soul King Palace | relatives = | education =N/A | shikai =Not Yet Revealed | bankai =Not Yet Revealed | manga debut =Volume 58, Chapter 516 | anime debut = | video game debut = | japanese voice =N/A | english voice = | spanish voice = }} is a member of the Royal Guard, holding the title .Bleach manga; Chapter 519, page 16 Appearance Kirinji is a lean-built and very tall man with black hair arranged into an outlandishly large pompadour, or "regent" hairstyle, with tapered sideburns. He is frequently seen chewing upon a small stick. Instead of the standard Shinigami uniform, he wears a waist-length white jacket that leaves most of his chest exposed but still bears the Royal Guard emblem on its back, as well as the alternating circle and diamond pattern of a captain's haori along the bottom. His attire is completed by a black hakama, a large yellow sash around his waist and a pair of sandals.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1 & 6 Personality He speaks of the Gotei 13 as if they are no more than children and is at times condescending to many of his fellow Shinigami, even captains.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 4-6 & 11-12 This patronizing attitude frequently results in him being disciplined by the rest of the Royal Guard, usually through physical force, with a strike to the head.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, page 6 History Before joining the Royal Guard, Kirinji was a Shinigami captain in Soul Society. At some time in the past, he taught healing techniques to Retsu Unohana.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 6 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After the death of Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, he returns to Soul Society with the other members of the Royal Guard, where they are met by most of the surviving Gotei 13 captains and Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, pages 14-17 Bearing a flag with the Royal Guard's emblem, he greets the assembled Shinigami before going to talk to Unohana. He asks her about the number of deaths that have occurred and wonders if she is using the healing methods he taught her. Ichibei Hyōsube tells them to catch up later, as they have things to do, annoying him.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 2-7 When Captain Suì-Fēng berates them about how they did not help in the battle with the Wandenreich, he grabs her and tells her that their job is to protect the Soul King, not Seireitei and that the Gotei 13 did not live up to its name. Hyōsube knocks him to the ground and tells him to talk later. When Unohana objects to Senjumaru Shutara bringing the critically injured Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, as well as Lieutenants Renji Abarai and Rukia Kuchiki to the Royal Palace, he tells her that they cannot fully recover with her abilities and that he can. He then tells her that it is not the time for her to focus on healing.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 10-17 They later proceed to take Ichigo and some of the injured Shinigami with them to the Royal Palace, but before they leave, they are interrupted by Kisuke Urahara. He listens while Ichigo talks with Urahara before they head to the Royal Palace.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 1-18''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 518, pages 9-17 Once there, Kirinji brings Ichigo and the wounded Shinigami to his Kirinden where he heals them in a hot spring.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 5-16 After several dunks into the hot springs, Kirinji hits both Ichigo and Renji, declaring them healed from how easily they took his punch. After the two younger Shinigami are sent on ahead, he talks with his underlings, Kazuo and Kazuhiro. Kirinji openly admits to being impressed with Ichigo, particularly his ability to react to his punch fast enough to counter and damage Kirinji's hand, stating it's no wonder why the Soul King has taken an interest in Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, pages 5-12 He later informs Rukia of Byakuya's recovery. Following the call, Kirinji notes that Byakuya stayed in the hot spring longer than any other visitor. He asks if Byakuya's dizzy, but Byakuya says no and decides to get stronger so he can justify the pride he once held. This response causes Kirinji to grin. Bleach manga; Chapter 545, pages 7-8 Later, as the Wandenreich invades for a second time, Kirinji calls Ichigo over. As he tells Ichigo that he'll be walking down to the Seireitei, Shutara unveils a massive spiraling staircase. Kirinji tells Ichigo it isn't that far, and that by using Shunpo, the journey should only take him a week. Jokingly anticipating a different reaction, Kirinji is surprised when Ichigo replies calmly. Reiterating that the journey might take him a while, Kirinji is stunned by Ichigo's calm demeanor. He is then interrupted by the arrival of Ichibei, whose booming laughter hurts Kirinji's ear. Kirinji then tells Hikifune, who arrives late, that Ichigo has already left. As she comments on how much Ichigo has grown, Kirinji agrees with her, the two of them watching him leave. When Ichibei corrects her by saying that Ichigo has grown strong, Kirinji flatly states that it's the same thing.Bleach manga; Chapter 555, pages 4-10 Later, when Yhwach, Jugram Haschwalth, and Uryū Ishida arrive at the Soul King Palace, Kirinji notices their presence.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 1-2 When Haschwalth summons several Soldat to invade the palace, Kirinji appears and defeats them all with his sealed Zanpakutō before stating they do not allow uninvited guests. After introducing himself to Yhwach, Kirinji proclaims he believes he can defeat Yhwach and summons the water from his hot springs, which engulfs those present. After explaining the properties of his hot spring water, Kirinji releases his Zanpakutō, Kinpika, and attacks Yhwach.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 7-13 Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Kirinji is an incredibly proficient healer, having taught 4th Division Captain Retsu Unohana, who is regarded as the greatest healer in Soul Society, many of her techniques. Furthermore, he was adamant he could heal the grievous injuries of several Shinigami whom Unohana herself was unable to treat.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, pages 7 & 16 His unique healing method involves a peculiar form of hot spring treatment, using two springs housed in his Kirinden.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 12-14 Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-class combatant and current member of the Royal Guard, Kirinji has an immense amount of spiritual power.Bleach manga; Chapter 516, page 14 Shunpo Master: Kirinji is masterful when it comes to the use of Shunpo. He maneuvered behind 2nd Division Captain Suì-Fēng, who is arguably the greatest Shunpo user in Soul Society, without her noticing until he actually grabbed her, despite him being a mere few feet directly in front of her.Bleach manga; Chapter 517, page 12 During his time in Soul Society, he was known as for his skill in Shunpo.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, page 12 Enhanced Strength: Kirinji possesses a great deal of strength, effortlessly picking up and throwing a grown man several meters away from himself.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, page 13 He can punch with enough force to send someone of Ichigo Kurosaki's stature flying a considerable distance away.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, page 9 Enhanced Durability: Kirinji is durable enough to endure the unique healing properties of his hot springs for an extended period of time, unprotected, without rotting.Bleach manga; Chapter 520, page 14 Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Kirinji has the Ōken imparted in his bones, which grants him the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it.Bleach manga; Chapter 519, pages 2-3 Hot Spring Water Control: Kirinji can summon and control the water of his two hot springs at will, allowing him to engulf enemies and burn them alive.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 10-11 Zanpakutō :Bleach manga; Chapter 588, page 12 Its sealed form take the form of a small blade with a curved tip attached to a long wooden pole. The blade is covered by a wooden sheath.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, page 8 *'Shikai': Its release command is . Upon release, the blade of Kinpika glows brightly.Bleach manga; Chapter 588, pages 11-12 *Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Trivia *Kirinji's pompadour can support 120 kg of weight.Bleach Volume 58; Chapter 519, end-of-chapter sketch References Category:Characters Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Former Shinigami Captains Category:Royal Guard Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Manga Only Characters